Why Can't Love, Just Be Love?
by Luuka-chan
Summary: Like in most of our putrid world, homosexuality is looked down upon as a sin. Greece was so carefree and casual, but that was just a facade. He wanted to be able to love who he wanted to love, but the world isn't so kind. (will slowly update, and will slowly become m rated)
1. Chapter 1

So, I reeeaaally like Japan and Greece together, so I decided to write this. (~^_^)~

_I'm not new to writing, and I'm not new to this website, but it's my first time posting here. _

**Pls give me constructive critisism, not hate.** ❤

_I don't own Hetalia, or it's characters, just the plot of this story._ =^_^=

Greece had invited his new friend, Japan, to his country to show him more ruins he had discovered of his Mother's city. He sat in the shade of a grand pillar, sweating despite sitting in such a cool spot. He could hear Japan's footsteps in the distance, quiet, but confident and sure of their coarse. Knowing Japan was nearly there made Greece's heart flutter; he always got like that when his new friend came to visit.

"Greece? It's me, Japan. Where are you?" Japan asked, shading his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

Greece stood up and walked into Japan's view. "I was taking a break."

Japan sighed. "You're always taking a break."

Greece marvelled Japan; even though he seemed annoyed by Greece's behaviour there was still a trace of a smile on his lips.

"I have something to show you, I want you to be the only one to see it." Greece said, remembering why he had invited Japan here.

Greece walked over to his friend and grasped his hand, leading him towards his newest excavation sight. Japan seemed flustered, having his hand held, but he did nothing to pull it away.

Greece led his friend to a stone bench, where he examined small artifacts and other small relics. He picked up one of the artifacts, and presented it to Japan.

"Look, Japan, it's a bracelet."

"Oh my, it is very beautiful." Japan marvelled.

It was a gold band, the swirling patterns looked like gold vines wrapping around a girls wrist. At the clasp of the bracelet, was a beautiful collection of small gold flowers and gems of red, purple and green imbedded into it.

"I want you to have it, Japan." Greece said, placing it into his friend's hand.

"W-what? Are you sure? But, it's from your Mothers old city, it belongs in a Museum or something!" Japan was flustered and confused.

"I know, but I want you to have it. As a sign of our friendship." Greece replied, taking Japan's hand in his again and wrapping Japan's fingers around the bracelet.

"Th-thank you, Greece." Japan replied, a small blush rose on his cheeks.

Greece's heart ached, he didn't understand why. It felt like that sometimes, mainly when it had something to do with Japan. When he saw him smiling, or blushing, or walking away to go back home, his chest hurt.

"Japan, I have something important to do, I'll be right back. You can keep looking at relics, or take a nap if you want." Greece said.

Japan sighed. "I'm not like you Greece, I don't take naps."

"Pity," Greece muttered under his breath. "I'd like to take a nap with you."

"What did you say?" Japan asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Greece replied, turning around and walking towards his house. "I have to make a phone call, it won't take too long."

"Erm...okay..." Japan replied.

By the time Greece made it back to his house, he was bathed in sweat. He fanned himself with a magazine as he walked towards his phone. He dialled the number of someone he never thought he'd have to call.

"HON, HON, HON, IF IT ISN'T LITTLE GREECE." The person shouted.

"Yes, hello France." Greece replied. "I need advice, and I don't know who to ask."

"When, you have come to the right place, mon cheri." France exclaimed happily.

"It's about Japan. Well, it's because of Japan."

"Awh, has someone got a hard cock and need to know how to fix it?" France teased.

"No?"

"Oh Greece, I was only joking. Now, what is the matter?"

"When I'm around him, my chest really hurts. He doesn't have to say anything, he can just look at me and it aches. It hurts even more when he walks away or when Turkey is trying to take him away from me. Why is that?"

"Oh, mon cher, it appears that you are in love with our little Japan."

"In love?"

"Ui that is what is making your heart ache. You want to be with him, you want him all for yourself, and you want him to return your feelings. That is why it aches to be around him."

"What do I do?"

"You have to spark up a conversation about love, then talk to him that you have feelings for someone and ask him about what you should do about it. When he gives you advice, ask if he likes someone too. If he does, fuck him on the spot!"

"You advice was good until that last part."

"Well, then change it. This is all the advice I will give to you, the rest you need to figure out for yourself! Adue!"

With that, France hung up. Greece sighed, his chest was in so much pain he felt like he had been stabbed.

"I guess...I'll have to give it a shot."

When Greece arrived back at the excavation sight, he spotted Japan sitting in the shade playing with a cat. The sun was beginning to set.

"Who did you have to phone, Greece?" Japan asked.

"Oh, it turned out it wasn't very important after all." Greece replied.

"That's a shame." Japan replied.

"Say, Japan, do you want to watch the sun set with me?"

"Sure."

Greece led Japan to a large hill a little way from his excavation sight, it was secluded and quiet, just like Greece wanted. As they watched the sun sink into the horizon, Greece tried to pick up the courage to spark up the love conversation.

"I like sun sets, they're so beautiful." Japan said. Perfect, Japan had done the hard work for him.

"So do I, but I like cat's more."

"Of course you do." Japan sighed.

"Speaking of liking stuff, I have a question." Greece said, his heart was beating wildly. Japan looked up at him, a little surprised and flustered.

"What is it?"

"There's this person I like, they're very smart and sophisticated. But, I don't know if they will return my feelings. I like them so much it hurts, what do you think I should do?" Greece asked, fiddling with a blade of grass.

"Well, I don't know much about love, but maybe you should tell them. If they don't return your feelings, at least you would have tried. It might help you get over them. But, I don't know." Japan replied.

"Do you love anyone, Japan?" Greece asked, his heartbeat was erratic and his chest hurt so much he thought I was dying.

Japan's blush got deeper. "Well...I don't know...I guess so..."

"You guess so?"

"Well, I've never felt this way before, so I have no idea if I like them."

Greece couldn't take the pain anymore. He grabbed hold of Japan's arm, pulled him toward himself and pressed his lips against Japan's. Japan gasped against his lips, and tried weakly to pull away from him, but Greece refused to let him go. He started kneading his lips against Japan's, who seemed to relax against him and started to copy his movements. They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries, kissing softly and running their fingers over each other's hair and faces. It was only when Greece flicked his tongue against Japan's bottom lip that the other man frozen and pulled away from Greece. Japan covered his mouth with his hands, which were shaking. He looked at Greece as his eyes began to water; Greece was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. Japan shook his head and stand up and began running away. The pain returned to Greece's chest and his eyes begun to sting, he got up and chased the smaller man until he was able to grab hold of his arm again.

"Let go of me!" Japan shouted, trying to shake off Greece's grip.

"Japan, please, don't do this."

"You're a boy, I'm a boy! This can't happen, it's disgusting! You're disgusting!"

"Does that mean you're disgusting too, since you kissed me back?" Greece asked, his chest felt like it was being impaled by shards of ice over and over again.

Tears were streaming down Japan's face. "Why did you do that? I'd been trying for so long, to hide my feelings for you. A man liking another man is disgusting and disgraceful, but you kissed me and made me forget all that. How could you do that to me, Greece?"

Greece pulled Japan into his chest and wrapped his arms around him firmly. He stroked the younger mans hair, trying to calm him down.

"I've loved you for so long Japan, it hurt me so much to hide it from you. I couldn't take the pain anymore; I had to do something to stop it. But your reaction has made the pain worse than ever, I should have done nothing. I'm sorry, Japan."

Japan held Greece back, crying into his strong chest.

"I want to be with you, Greece, more than anything. But it's frowned upon, others will only hurt us."

Greece held Japan tighter. "Maybe, we don't have to tell anyone. Maybe, we can keep it a secret."

Japan looked up at Greece in surprise. "Really? You are willing to do that?"

"If it means I can finally have you all to myself, then I'll do anything."

Greece led Japan back to his house, hand in hand. He brought him to his room; Greece sat on the bed next to Japan, tangled his fingers in Japan's hair, and kissed him softly. Japan returned the kiss. They were both a little sloppy, but it was the most amazing thing either of them had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. 3**

For the next handful of weeks, Greece and Japan would venture to each others homes after dark - sneaking kisses and holding hands while the rest of the world slept.

On this particular night, Japan was at Greece's house.

After an interesting meal of souvlaki for Japan, Greece lead him to his bedroom to spend the night in safe privacy.

Greece sat at the head of the bed, resting his back against the wall. Japan took his shoes off, placed them neatly next to the bed, and sat nestled in between Greece's legs. Greece slowly rested his hands on Japan's shoulders and ran his fingers up and down his secret lover's arms, making the smaller man shiver. He dragged them up his neck to his jaw and held it softly between his hands. He started into the smaller man's flat eyes, and pressed his lips against Japan's softly. Over the past couple of weeks Japan had finally gotten used to kissing, and he was starting to get pretty good at it.

They massaged their lips together, creating a warm feeling in both their lips and their hearts. Japan rested his hands on Greece's broad chest, he could feel the warmth through his loose shirt. Japan loved knowing he had that effect on Greece.

After a long while of lazy kissing, Greece and Japan finally stopped to have a break. Greece stretched and laid down on his back with his arms tucked under his head, Japan curled up beside him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Mr Britain is getting suspicious of me." Japan stated. "He's been trying to plan a holiday in my country, but I keep telling him I'm in and out a lot lately."

"What have you told him?" Greece asked, out of curiosity.

"That I'm trying to set up a stronger alliance with Turkey, and since the two don't really get along he doesn't want to talk about it much."

"That was a clever idea, Japan. You're very smart."

Japan blushed in the darkness. "Th-thank you."

Greece sighed. He loved the time he was able to spend with the man he cared about, and he did say that he was happy to have a secret relationship with the smaller man, but his body and heart craved more.

Japan was small and shy, and inexperienced. Greece had never been with another man, but his Mother had always made it her job to make sure Greece was knowledgable in every subject that he would need in his life as a country. That, of course, included sex.

Greece didn't want to rush his lover, but he didn't want to stay in the first base for the rest of his very long life.

"Greece, I have a question."

"What is it?"

Japan rolled onto his stomach, so he could look at Greece's face. Greece loved how polite Japan was, how he always wanted to look the taller man in the eye when they spoke and how he always asked for permission to hold hands or kiss. It was a cute quirk.

"Have you ever considered...erm...the idea of...moving into a closer relationship?"

"I-I don't think I know what you mean, Greece."

"Well...I mean...have you ever thought of...more intimacy?"

"But, we kiss and hold hands, isn't that very intimate?" Japan asked, even in the dark Greece could see a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Of course it is, my sweet little Japan." Greece said, resting a hand on said mans head and stroking his hair. "But, there is so much more we can do, that we can share together. You don't have to make a decision now, think about it."

"L-like wh-what?" Japan's bottom lip quivered, Greece was making him feel nervous.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion."

"Pl-please tell me, G-Greece."

Greece sighed and smiled at his little lover. "Well, we could kiss with our tongues too - like France does. We could also...touch each others bodies a little more. There's more things we can do, but I think that's enough for tonight."

But Japan was feeling persistent. "Touching...where?"

Greece didn't want to scare Japan, but he answered anyway. "Like...under each others clothes. Our chests, our backs...and then there's our more personal places."

Japan's blush got deeper. "I-I want to Greece, t-to make you happy...b-b-but it sounds s-scary..."

Greece pulled Japan into his chest and held him tightly, kissing his fore head to calm him down.

"It's okay Japan, we can go at your own pace. We can do everything when you're ready. I'll wait for you, I waited this long just to have you in my arms after all."

Japan nodded, but Greece could tell he wan't completely convinced.

"C-could you show me how to kiss with tongue? So I know how to do it, and whether I'm ready to do it?" Japan asked, looking up and his lover with desperate eyes. He wanted to please Greece with all his heart, but he couldn't fight the fact that he was scared.

Greece sat up and pulled Japan in between his legs like he was earlier.

"I'll go slowly for you, my sweet. Tell me when you want me to stop."

Greece leaned in and kissed Japan, slower then he normally would. After kissing Japan like usual to calm his nerves, he flicked his tongue over Japan's lips softly. Japan froze, he didn't know what to do.

"Open your lips, if you want to keep going." Greece whispered gently against his lovers lips, caressing his cheek in an attempt to keep him calm.

Japan nodded and parted his lips slightly. Greece slipped his tongue past those soft lips and pokes Japan's own tongue. Japan, nervously, ran his tongue over Greece's. Greece smiled and slowly rolled his tongue over Japan's, settling for a smooth rhythm that Japan could keep up with. After a few long moments of this, Greece broke the kiss. A small thread of saliva seeped down Japan's chin.

Greece chuckled lightly under his breath, Japan tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, you're supposed to swallow your saliva."

Japan's face broke out into a deep and vibrant blush, he hid his face in his hands and rested his head against his lover's chest.

Greece held his small lover close to him, he couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay my sweet, no one can be perfect the first time. You did a really good job, and you were very brave." Greece kissed the top of Japan's head. "Did you like it?"

"I-I did. It felt...good."

Greece smiled into Japan's hair. "I can't wait to practice more with you."


	3. Chapter 3

And practice they did.

For the next few months, as soon as one males arrived at the others house, he was dragged inside and they were immediately making out.

It was never too heated, nothing to be aroused by, but Greece was very content with being able to at least do this. Japan was becoming much braver, he was now completely confident with instigating the kissing and was even getting used to the fact that Greece sometimes walked around his house shirtless.

Though, this meant that they were beginning to get less secretive.

Whenever they had to attend world meetings, or Turkey used Japan to annoy Greece, the craving to kiss and to touch was unbearable. On occasion, they would try and be seated beside one another so they could touch hands under the table, but that was never enough. They would make some lame excuse to escape prior engagements and would sneak to the others house to enjoy a night of blissful affection.

This was making the other countries quite suspicious.

And, oddly enough, it was one of the morons who came to a conclusion and decided to confront Japan.

**"One of the morons" is a bit of a loose term, all countries considered, by 'moron' I mean America.**

"Yo Japan, are you and Greece a thing?" America asked as he tried to eat a rice-ball, though he got more rice on himself than in his mouth.

Japan felt a small chill run down his spine. "Whatever do you mean? What is a, 'thing'?"

"You know, like a couple. You two have totally been acting weird!" America said.

Another cold chill. "I do not know what you're referring to."

"Like, you and Greece are always busy! You never wanna hang out anymore!"

"Maybe neither of us want to watch bad horror movies with you anymore." Japan muttered.

"And you're always sitting together at meetings! You guys totally have a thing going!"

"That's not enough evidence to make an opinion America, a false one at that." Japan tried to act like his blunt self, but behind his act he was terrified. If America started spreading rumours, and others started believing them, it would be the end of Japan. He wanted to be with Greece so badly, but he wouldn't be able to take the exile and the hatred from his fellow countries. He'd rather be dead.

"You know man, it's totally fine. Like, my boss is the one who makes all the rules, but I'm all for the gay stuff man! Like, gay rights and all! Go homo!" America cheered, spraying rice everywhere.

Cold chills were pouring down Japan's spine. "I don't have a 'thing' with Greece, and I am certainly not 'homo'. Please stop insulting me."

"Say whatever you want man, your secret is safe with me." America smiled.

Later that evening, Greece came to Japan's house. He knocked on the door, with no answer. Greece knew Japan had no other plans to blow off that night, so he knew he was home. He opened the door and took his shoes off like Japan had taught him to. He checked the multiple living rooms and the kitchen, no Japan. The garden, bathroom, and the porch, no Japan. Finally Greece peered into Japan's bedroom, and sure enough the smaller man was curled up in his futon. At a first glance, Greece though he was asleep, but just as he was about to slide the door shut he heard a small sniffle come from the futon. Greece tiptoed into the room and sat beside Japan and stroked his hair.

"What's wrong my love?"

Japan shook his head, the sniffles became more frequent.

Greece took his belt off and slid into the bed with Japan, who instinctively curled up into the taller man.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Japan lifted his head to look at Greece, in the feint light of the moon Greece could see the tears down Japan's cheeks.

"America knows."

Greece shook his head and petted Japan's.

"America is a bit of a moron, he'd be the last one to suspect anything."

"But you're wrong!" Japan said sternly, more tears spilled. "He told me today, we're getting too obvious! You promised they wouldn't know Greece, you promised."

Greece's heart ached, he didn't like seeing Japan cry again. "I'm sorry Japan, I didn't mean for this to happen. I would have never let it happen. What would you like to do about it?"

Japan shook his head. "I don't know. I don't want this to end Greece, you mean so much to me." Japan emphasised this by cuddling closer to his lover.

"Maybe...we should meet like this less and randomly so no one will notice."

"I don't want to see you less."

"We could...avoid each other in public more."

"I guess that could work, I don't really like it."

"We could always kill America."

"That's an even worse idea."

"I see you smiling down there."

Greece was right, his sad excuse for a joke made a small smile appear on his lover's small face. Greece was happy he could make him smile amongst all the tears.

"Would you like to start kissing now, or later?"

A cold shiver went down Japan's spine, and the smile faded from his face.

"I'm not in the mood right now, can't we just cuddle?"

Greece smiled weakly. "Of course we can my love."

Greece tucked his left arm under his head, and wrapped his right around Japan as his smaller lover rested his head on his broad chest. Japan sighed contently, like a kitten purring after a good meal, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sleep didn't come to Greece so easily.

The next day, after the world meeting, Greece invited America to come try his famous souvlaki. America ate three whole plates like a hog, and happily stretched out on Greece's sofa afterwards.

"Maaaaaan, you know how to make a good spread!" America sighed.

"Enough polite conversation America, I need to talk serious with you." Greece said, sitting on his coffee table.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously when there's a cat sitting on your head." America pointed out. Greece grabbed America by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a sitting position.

"Learn to."

"Dude, what's the big idea?" America snapped.

"You made Japan cry yesterday. I plan to make sure it doesn't happen again."

America was completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean? He...cried?"

"He's so scared about being found out, how dare you try to interrogate him like that."

America raised his hands in surrender. "Look man, I didn't mean it. I wouldn't wanna make the man cry, I just wanted to know what was going on with you two."

"No you know, what are you going to to about it?"

America was both scared by this new serious Greece, and slightly annoyed from being scared of him. "Nothing, I swear, I'm cool with the whole gay thing."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"How about if I told you I'm not gay or straight, and that I like having sex with both genders?" America smiled.

"I can take that." Greece sighed and sat down on his sofa chair. "Being serious is exhausting."

"I feel that man!" America sighed. "So, like, how long have you and Japan been a thing?"

"About 7 months?"

"Wow, you guys kept it a secret for ages!"

"I suppose so. How did you know you liked both genders?"

"Well, I lost my v-card to my first girlfriend and that was fun. But later on in my life I kinda had a thing with someone else and that was fun too."

"Who was that 'someone else'?"

"Well, since I know you're with Japan I'll tell you. It was England."

"You're joking. He's so..."

"Stuck up? Yeah, but he really likes taking it up the ass! We have flings all the time."

"Up the ass? Fling?"

"You know man, sex."

"I can't say I know."

"What? You've never done it, with anyone?"

"Never. Japan and I are taking it slow, since he's so nervous."

"Oh man, if you ever need advice some see Uncle America!"


End file.
